A Beautiful End
by Assembly-of-Flaming-Teens
Summary: Axel wants Roxas, Roxas just wants to set up Sora up with a decent guy, good thing Axel is so persistent and has a hot cousin. It's Riso even if it doesn't show for a moment. Um... It's better than I make it sound, I promise!


**So I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just this piece of writing that I think is good, I started it on august thirty-first on last year. Oh, and there will be a yummi yaoi lemony, WoOo…**

**EDIT:It's ben decided that there will be a second chapter, I'm just not too sure of when.**

Sora brushed his mouth close to that of the other boy before roughly shoving him away.

"Did you honestly think that would work? You can't just walk up to someone and ask them to fuck you! I mean seriously what kind of shit have you been smoking? In the middle of the courtyard no less. Boy, if I ever hear your friends talking about what an easy lay I am then I'll personally knock your teeth out!" Sora turned and walked away before placing his back against the brick around the corner.

"Wow, I'll bet that felt good didn't it?"

"Oh my god Roxas you have no idea. I haven't yelled at anyone in so long, it was practically orgasmic! Look at this, I'm shaking!" Roxas just shook his head at the other boy before pulling him off.

"You're a freak. Let's go home, I have a call to make." Sora raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Make your call here or up on the roof. I'm not leaving school early for you. Anyway have you heard people talking about how easy I am?" Sora asked nervously his face twisted into a scowl.

"Yeah you slut, how did you find time to screw the entire football team and chess club? Also I heard you did the lunch staff, at least the student part of it."

"Well they are so wrong, the lunch staff is mostly girls now. You know how I feel about girls, and honestly have you seen the chess club they're all pimply..." Sora shuddered thinking about them.

"And the football team?"

"Excuse me?" Sora looked confused while Roxas sat there grinning at him.

"Well, everything else had something wrong, so what about the football team?"

"Oh, they're hot. But I haven't slept with any of them; I have shown up at all their games. God, Riku is so hot he is one football team member that I will never turn down... maybe. Considering he's one of them he may just want to fuck with me and leave." Roxas looked at his brother who looked saddened by the thought.

"Riku would never do that to do to you, not that he even knows you exist, we have to make him notice you! Sora, let's go whore you out." Sora's jaw dropped.

"Why the hell, people already think I'm a whore!"

"Sora, no more baggy clothes for you, tomorrow you're wearing tight ass leather and a thong that shows over the leather and a mesh shirt! But, since this is school you have to wear a shirt over it like, that one I got you for Christmas!"

"Roxas! I can't wear that to school." Sora looked appalled at the thought.

"Why the hell not!"

"Well it's a shirt, kind of, doesn't even cover my navel and has a picture of a naked man covering his dick saying 'life's a dick, when it gets hard fuck it.' I can't wear that to school, unless you wear a matching outfit." Sora smirked while Roxas's face fell.

"Fine, but I still get to wear my choker and eyeliner."

"Deal." Sora stuck out his hand, which was immediately was grabbed by Roxas.

"Awesome, the bell rang five minutes ago." Sora just shrugged.

"Then, I guess we're skipping this class." Roxas laid back on the grass they had found themselves sitting on a short time ago.

"I don't see why I have to wear it though, I already have a boyfriend."

"No, what you have is an asshole. I don't see why you can't dump him. Seifer is a jerk! Besides, have you even seen the way Axel watches you?"

"Axel will sleep with anybody! He's a whore and you know it!"

"Self-proclaimed, it's never been proved!"

"Sora, he's slept with over half the student body! Not the girl half either, he's a whore even worse than you and your chess club fetish!" Sora scowled.

"Now's not the time to be mean besides, you know you can do better than Seifer!"

"Seifer got there first."

"He has a girlfriend!" Sora shouted before he could stop himself, he quickly covered his mouth.

"What?"

"God, I wasn't going to tell you cause you seemed so happy with him but, he treats you like shit and he's been cheating on you! I left my voice recorder on and accidentally taped under his desk while he was in English and after class I happened to find it and listened to what he said."

"Sounds more like you planned it out to me." Roxas said coldly glaring at his brother.

"Roxas don't look at me like that! It's not my fault he's an asshole!"

"I know I was actually just going to call him to break up. I seen him making out with Zell after school yesterday." Sora gave his brother a comforting hug.

"It'll be okay, he's an ass anyway."

"I know, I just wanted him to be the one so badly because as much as an ass as he still had the moments when he was sweet. I wanted him to be the one who would actually stay with me, he was the one who seemed like he cared, he said he wouldn't be like all the others."

"What about that Zexion guy? He seems really nice."

"The guys a mute.

"He's not a mute, he's just quiet. I mean He's really sweet and stuff, and well he's really pretty and has shiny hair."

"Are you sure you're not describing Riku?"

"Roxas I'm being serious, if nothing else he'll stick with you and love you like you want to be loved."

"Sora, stop trying to set me up with Zexion."

"Why? Zexion's hot." Roxas spun around glaring at the redheaded source of the voice.

"Go away, nobody asked you."

"Well, I'm just giving my input. Zexion's hot, but he already has a current love interest, a clueless, bubbly, extremely oblivious, love interest none the less."

"Then thanks for trying to set me up with your friend."

"Well if you'd just go out with me then we wouldn't be having this problem."

"If you weren't such an ass all the time then maybe I'd take you up on your offer."

"What do I have to do to make you like me?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Come on why won't you even give me a chance." Roxas rolled his eyes at Axel before turning back to Sora.

"Just give him a chance." Sora begged giving hm puppy dog eyes that no one could refuse.

"Yeah listen to your buddy, give me a chance!"

"Axel, if I say yes will you leave me alone?"

"Well since you'll be too busy hanging all over me telling me how awesome I am I doubt I'll have to leave you alone."

"I knew you were an asshole!" Roxas said before stomping off.

"It doesn't matter anymore you agreed to one date." Axel called after him before turning to Sora.

"If you hurt him I'll beat you into the dirt." Said shoving something into the redhead's hand.

"Violent for the school slut."

"I haven't slept with anyone!" Axel raised an eyebrow at Sora before Sora turned and walked away, leaving Axel standing there staring after both of them before opening his hand and seeing a piece of paper with Roxas's phone number and address in his hand. He gave a cry of victory and ran off; happily the paper in his pocket seemed to hold it's own special weight.

Later that night Roxas was in his room getting ready, Axel had called moments before and said he'd be there in thirty minutes to get him for their "date". Sora burst through the door and looked at the blond sitting on his bed glaring up at the ceiling.

"Hey, what 'cha looking at?" He asked lying next to Roxas and staring at the ceiling for a second before furrowing his eyebrows, "this is boring! You should get ready for your date!" Sora said excitedly, Roxas looked over at him.

"He didn't say where we were going and I think I look fine." Sora glared which turned out to look more cute than scary, Roxas laughed at his brother.

"Well until you look into a mirror and think 'Damn! I look hot!' you're not allowed to leave." Roxas grinned.

"Is that supposed to be a threat? Cause it sounds more like a promise." Sora puffed out his cheeks.

"Please, I'll even choose what you wear so that the only work you have to do is putting the clothing on." Roxas nodded and Sora yipped happily, sounding like a puppy and ran to the blonde's closet, "Oh, I got your outfit for tomorrow in my room so you can't try to get out of it anymore."

"Sora, that's not fair! I got my date so why would I need to wear it?" Sora smirked sweet way-too-innocent Sora smirked.

"Cause if all goes well tonight then you won't need them but you promised." Roxas resisted the urge to roll his eyes and walked into the bathroom, shedding his clothes as he did. Sora dug through the closet till he found tight leather pants and a fishnet shirt.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Roxas called from the bathroom. Sora ignored him and proceeded to pull out a short-sleeved black and purple-stripped shirt. He grinned and knocked on the door.

"Open up biznitch!" He called while a car pulled up outside. He passed the clothes to Roxas before going and pulling the front door open quietly motioning for Axel to come in.

"Hey, just thought that maybe a double date was in order so that you wouldn't freak out on me for stealing your brother." Axel said walking into the house with Riku following him in. Sora choked and died a little.

"Do what now?"

"Oh, Riku this is Sora and Sora this is my cousin Riku. Is that what you're wearing?" Sora looked down at his outfit loose fitting black pajama pants and a pokemon shirt that he'd made in a screen printing class with Vulpix on the front, the shirt was three sizes to big for him. His face colored.

"Shut up Axel, I was going to stay home and eat ice cream. I wasn't expecting any company."

"Then why are carrying around socks." Sora looked down at his hands.

"I was getting Roxas dressed." Sora said a heavy blush covering his face when he noticed that Riku's gaze had fallen on him.

"I can stay here and watch movies with you." Riku offered offhandedly Sora's face brightened.

"I, um… gotta go dress Roxas." Sora said running off up the stairs.

"He doesn't seem like a slut." Riku said staring at the spot where the boy once was.

"He isn't, and Roxas would probably punch you if he heard you saying stuff like that."

"I never said he was one, in all truthfulness I think he's kinda hot but he seems to sweet for his own good." Axel nodded.

"Yeah, but I prefer blonde's." Axel said eyeing Roxas as he was pushed downstairs by his brother who's pajama pants were beginning to fall off.

"But, I dun wanna leave you alone." Roxas argued trying to get back upstairs. Sora rolled his eyes and gave one last push sending Roxas down the stairs and into Axel's arms.

"I'm not alone, Riku offered to stay and watch movies with me." Roxas sent a glare at Riku before straightening himself and pulling away from Axel.

"Are you telling me that you're going to be at home alone with no supervision and another male in my house."

"Technically it's dad's house, stop being so rude. It's not like anything's going to happen while we're watching movies."

"Everything happens while people are "watching movies" I mean, I know what's happens during movies, trust me, I've done enough of it." Axel raised an eyebrow.

"So, wanna go see a movie?" Roxas punched the redhead before grabbing his coat.

"Let's go, and you had better still be a virgin when I get back." Axel wrapped an arm around Roxas's waist and led him out the door.

"So what movie will we be watching?" Sora pulled his pants up and walked to the basement motioning for Riku to follow him. Once down there Riku looked around in awe. There were a variety of couches and giant beanbags spread in front of a huge flat screen television that was mounted on the wall.

"I was thinking _Alice in Wonderland _unless you had something better in mind, I was just going to watch bad Disney movies and eat a bunch. I'll bring in food." Riku followed him.

"I'll help, I've got nothing better to do," Riku said following him to a kitchen off to the side of the room. He flipped on the light to reveal a fridge pushed to the far corner and cabinets overstocked with what looked like nothing but junk food, "if this is all junk food down here how do you and your brother stay so thin?" Sora grinned.

"We live in an anorexic household," Riku looked at him thinking he was serious before the brunette broke into a smile, "we store the junk food down here but upstairs is the healthy part where I actually cook, not eating disorders that I know of." Sora said going through the cabinets pulling out all sorts of chips and dips and fun stuff like that. With their arms stuffed they walked out and situated themselves on the couch spreading the stuff in front of them on the table. Sora pulled the chocolate and whipped cream along with some ice cream and started throwing them all together.

Sora hit play on the DVD player and watched as the beginning credits rolled by. Soon Alice was on the screen daydreaming and following rabbits. He sighed dreamily and leaned back with his bowl of ice cream, sucking on the spoon that tasted of chocolaty vanilla. What Sora was unaware of was Riku watching him suck on the spoon from the corner of his eyes.

Soon the caterpillar was on the screen taking hits from the bong and blowing out smoke letters. Sora yawned and leaned against Riku his eyes seemed to be weighed down by an unknown force.

"All the sugar made you crash?" Sora nodded but turned his head up his lips accidentally meeting. Sora's eyes widened as he pulled their lips apart, Riku looked as though the kiss hadn't even fazed him.

"I'm sorry," Sora mumbled backing away a little before Riku wrapped and arm around his waist and pulled back to his previous position. Sora blushed when Riku put a hand under his chin and turned his face up to gently kiss the brunette. Sora pushed into the kiss their lips seeming to fit together perfectly, Sora pulled away with a squeak and a heavy blush, "we can't be doing that, I just met you." Sora said with wide eyes, Riku nodded.

"I think we'll be okay." Sora looked a little apprehensive but nodded and shyly put his mouth against Riku's for a chaste kiss which Riku deepened almost immediately running his lips along Sora's bottom lip. Sora opened his mouth a little allowing Riku to slip his tongue through the gap, Sora gasped as Riku's tongue entered his mouth regardless of the fact that he'd been expecting it. Sora moaned and pushed himself closer to Riku as Riku's tongue thoroughly explored his mouth, his hands trailed up Sora's shirt, running his fingers along the boy's sides. A finger brushed against his nipple and just as Sora let out a particularly loud moan the door was swung open revealing a glaring Cloud.

Sora squeaked and immediately pulled himself away from Riku, "um, cloud I can totally explain. I'm old enough?"

"Where's your brother?"

"Oh he had a date and this is Riku he offered to stay with me and stuff," Cloud glared at Riku who shrank back a little, "oi, don't be mean he was keeping me company."

"What he said." Riku said backing away a little bit.

"Whatever, I expect you to be a virgin when I get home next week though. I'm about to leave on my business trip," Sora tilted his head to the side questionably, "I told you last week that I wasn't going to be here this week. I've gotta get going but I'm running late, but I'll be having a very long talk with both of you when I get back." Sora nodded and watched as cloud left closing the basement door behind him. Sora flushed dark red as his brother left and buried his face into Riku's shoulder.

"My god, that was embarrassing." Sora mumbled smiling when Riku kissed the top of his head.

"I have a fun idea, how about tomorrow night we go out and make it official, we can get to know each other. Call it a date and you can be my boyfriend." Sora blushed.

"Really? Like we'll date and you'll be my boyfriend?" Riku nodded, Sora squealed happily and tossed himself on the older boy pressing their lips together violently. Riku flipped their positions so that Sora was under him and smiled before pushing his tongue into the brunette's mouth. Sora moaned as Riku's hands once again found their way up his shirt, exploring every inch of his chest. Riku broke the kiss and trailed light kisses down his throat before lightly sucking on his pulse. Once satisfied with the dark red mark left on the boy he gently pulled the shirt up giving the brunette time to disagree.

When he got no objections he finished pulling it off and moved his mouth down Sora's chest stopping only momentarily to swirl his tongue around pink nubs momentarily before continuing down. Riku, whose erection was growing with each moan no matter how small, took in every sound Sora made. He placed his hands on Sora's hips and eased the pants down where he realized the brunette wasn't wearing underwear.

"Going commando?" Riku asked amusement clear in his voice Sora blushed shamefully as his body was revealed to the other male that he barely knew. Riku ran his tongue up the underside of the boy's shaft, listening as the boy gave a loud moan. He ran his tongue to the top and pressed his tongue against the slit on the other's head before taking the whole thing into his mouth, smiling around the erection when Sora practically screamed. Sora looked down as the silver haired boy bobbed his head along the boy's length; he moaned and buried his hands in silver locks.

"God, Riku." He moans arching up off of the couch. When he felt himself nearing climax and blushed almost ashamed that he hadn't lasted too long. When he finally came in Riku's mouth he did it with a cry of pleasure along with a horrible feeling of shame. Riku let go of the now flaccid length he looked up Sora who looked absolutely miserable for a moment Riku taken aback rose up and kissed him lightly.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked if you ready to go that far. Unless something else is wrong?"

"I'm sorry I didn't last longer." Sora mumbled looking away from Riku. Riku shook his head and turned Sora so their lips were barely an inch apart.

"No, never think like that. You were fine, and damn you are fine." Riku said pressing his lips against Sora's Sora pulled away and made a face, Riku blinked in confusion before understanding dawned on him, "Oh god, I'm sorry, that probably tastes weird doesn't it?"

"No, just different." Sora pressed his lips against Riku's again and allowed his hand to snake between their bodies and unbuttoned Riku's pants, the silver haired boy raised an eyebrow at him as the button snapped off.

"Are you sure?" Sora nodded and flipped their positions with Riku's help. Sora sat on Riku's legs and stared at the erection previously released from its confines. He placed his hand against the length and closed his hand around it squeezing experimentally. Riku gave a small groan as the brunette started pumping the engorged flesh gently, slowly picking up speed with each moan of encouragement. He wrapped his mouth around the tip and gave an experimental suck listening to the moan of pleasure Riku gave. He kept his mouth around the top while he used one of his hands around the bottom of his shaft and the other to fondle the boy's balls. Riku's breath came in short pants, he was nearing his completion, he felt heat pooling in his stomach. As Sora's mouth put him over the edge he gave a loud moan of the brunette's name before pulling Sora up into a searing kiss, the small bit of come Sora had missed smeared from the shear force of their kiss.

"God, you're so beautiful, I don't think you even understand." Sora blushed and laid his head against Riku's chest while the silver haired boy reached down and grabbed his pajama pants as the end credits started rolling. Sora grinned when _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ started playing and Riku looked at the television questionably and Sora grinned.

"It's a six C.D. changer, goes right into the next disk," Riku nodded and pulled the boy up so that their lips touched gently Sora groaned into the boys mouth, "No, I wanna go to sleep, to Jack's sexyness."

"Should I be jealous?" Riku asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hells yeah, who wouldn't fall for Jack." Riku rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sora who immediately jumped up pulling Riku, who groaned in protest, with him. He pulled the cushions off the couch to reveal a pull out bed. Sora smiled and threw himself on the bed, Riku followed suit and lay down next to Sora wrapping his arms around the boy again, and they soon fell asleep with the glow of the movie dimly illuminating the room.

-----WoOo—

Roxas and Axel entered the house and immediately Roxas headed towards the basement with Axel following close behind him. They entered the room and seen _The Nightmare Before Christmas _playing while Sora laid shirtless in Riku's arms a big red hickey glaring on his neck. Axel pulled Roxas out of the room and wrapped his arms around Roxas once at the top of the hall and kissing his neck.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, I mean Riku was still fully dressed and Sora had his pants on. That kinda proves that his virginity remains intact." Roxas leaned his head back against Axel's shoulder.

"Let's go to bed." Axel perked up.

"Is that an invitation?"

"No, it's an I'm tired. I'll get you some of my brother's clothes to sleep in and for school tomorrow," Roxas said heading upstairs, Axel followed closely behind, "Go wait in my room and I'll bring the clothes to you." Axel nodded and entered the door Roxas pointed at while the blond continued further down the hall to Cloud's room. He entered the room slowly and walked over to the drawer, pulling out pajama pants and finding a shirt and some pants for him to wear to school tomorrow. He walked back to the room and seen Axel sprawled out on his bed. He smiled and shook the redhead.

"I dun wanna."

"Just put the pants on, then you can sleep all you want in clean clothes." Roxas said before throwing the clothes for tomorrow in the chair next to his bed and walking into the conjoined bathroom. He pulled his pants off of the bar and shed his other clothes before pulling then on. He headed back to the room where Axel was laying and Roxas climbed over him laying close to the wall smiling when the already sleeping redhead wrapped his arms around him, he nuzzled into Axel's chest and sighed contently, it was going to be a good day.

--The next day!--

Both Roxas and Sora blushed as they walked into school in leather and fishnets, their shirts clinging to them like a second skin, Roxas had gotten groped seven times since entering the school, Axel had punched out seven people, he made sure to get Seifer extra hard when he tried to Roxas back with him. Sora had gotten groped Six times and had multiple people walk up to him and ask him what happened to cute innocent Sora, he'd blushed and Riku punched people.

"I hate you." Roxas hissed at his brother as yet another person groped him and Axel jumped them making sure to get him extra hard.

"Shut up, at least people aren't questioning you, they know you're a whore!" Roxas punched his brother's arm before Axel wrapped an arm around Roxas's waist and picked him up, kissing his neck gently.

"Calm down at least you always have me to grope you." Roxas rolled his eyes but inclined his head to the side allowing the redhead better access to his neck. Sora looked at his brother whoring in the hallway and turned to Riku.

"Let's just go to class." Riku nodded and pulled him along, Axel and Roxas followed after shortly. They sat at the back of the room hoping to god the teacher didn't notice. Roxas leaned his head on the desk covering the shirt while Sora, innocent yet strangely stupid Sora stood and stretched his stomach showing and his shirt in plain sight when Mr. Saïx looked over and seen the two in matching outfits.

"To the office, now." Roxas hung his head and stood.

"Dammit Sora, why are you so oblivious?" Roxas asked as they headed up the hall Sora just grinned at him.

"Aw, brover, I loves you too!" Sora said tossing his arms around his brother's neck. When they stumbled into the principal's office he took one look at them and sighed.

"You two look like hookers."

"Thank ya' Mansex, you're looking particularly slutty yourself." Sora said with a grin. Roxas smacked his face into his palm and glared at his brother.

"You just got two days of suspension. And don't show up to school in your whore clothes again. Sora giggled as him and his brother walked out of the school pounding their fists as they continued home.

**So thoughts pretty please? I really wanna know!**


End file.
